ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Omega (Series)
Ultraman Omega is Felipexbox2's first Ultra Series. Plot There are many universes, they may be similar, but they have their own characteristics, as in the case of Omegaverse. A universe that's similar to the original Ultra universe, but has its own ultras. Omega is a Space Garrison rookie who was sent to Earth on a mission to protect it from monsters that appear mysteriously. Characters Main * Ryo Onodera: Omega's host and protagonist. Even though he has grown up alone with no one, he is willing to help those who can not protect themselves. One characteristic of him is that almost all his shirts have the symbol of the Omega, because he always liked it since he was little. * Hiroto Kenzaki: Griffon's host. Unlike Griffon who does not like Omega very much, Hiroto is Ryo's childhood friend. He usually argues with Griffon because of his attitude, but they get along. * Reimi Tachibana: She is Ryo's romantic intereset. The two have known each other since school and have fun playing in an arcade near the school. Reimi is a great player mainly of fighting games, which makes her want to one day participate in a tournament. Hiroto has a crush on her and tries in many ways to declare, which causes funny moments. * Minato Kagura: Orpheus's human form. Orpheus disguised himself to be able to help Omega and especially play music to humans. He was inspired by a well known musician to create his human form, which makes many fans drawn to him. Secondary * Maya Tachibana: Reimi's older sister. Unlike Reimi, Maya does not play many games because she thinks they influence people. She prefers to dance because it is something that is done with effort. * Eiji Shijima: A journalist who is always trying to prove that a new era of monsters is begining. * Kotaro Higashi: Taro's former host and former member of ZAT. He is well known as a great boxer and even though he is no longer Taro's host, he is always willing to help in the fight against the monsters. He is also a mentor to Ryo, helps him better understand the ultras and how to fight. * Kosaku Kurosaki: A mysterious man who usually appears to help Ryo in the fight against the monsters. Ryo and Omega are confused as to why he knows their secret. Others''' ' * '''Emu Mamoru': Diamond's Human Form. A teacher who likes to teach the students so they can be someone in life, which sometimes does not work because the students are children and teenagers. * Kaito Daimon: Parzival's Human Form. He behaves like a gentleman and never treats others with disrespect. Omega considers him tedious, but Ryo considers him wise. * Ren Kido: Sun's host. Ren loves the ocean and likes to surf almost all the time. He often mocks Sun by the fact that if something blocks the sun, he gets weak, which leaves Sun ashamed. * Yusuke Haruno: Big Bang's host and Musashi's younger brother. Unlike Big Bang who is violent and aggressive, Yusuke prefers to resolve things with calm and patience. He tries to convince Big Bang to be calmer, which makes him scream with rage. * Kido Nijimura: Ghost's human form. He is as a mentor to Ryo and Omega, usually teaches them the responsibilities of being an ultraman and fighting the monsters. Almost no one can understand when he speaks using scientific terms so he tries to summarize it in a way that they understand. * Haruka Kagami: Poseidon's human form. He treats Hiroya as a son too, wanting to teach him to love humans, but sometimes creates a conflict between them. Even though he uses a human form, he is always carrying his trident, which leaves people astonished. Episodes (Episodes to be added) * Ultraman Omega Episode 1: Elements * Ultraman Omega Episode 2: Dust Devils * Ultraman Omega Episode 3: Dark Duplicates * Ultraman Omega Episode 4: Best Friend * Ultraman Omega Episode 5: Game Start * Ultraman Omega Episode 6: Dancing Ground * Ultraman Omega Episode 7: Dark Gridman Part 1 * Ultraman Omega Episode 8: Dark Gridman Part 2 * Ultraman Omega Episode 9: Ultraman No.6 Ultras/Heroes Main * Ultraman Omega (Main) ** Fire (All Episodes) ** Water (Episodes 1-3,6) ** Wind (Episodes 2,4,8) ** Earth (Episodes 6,7) ** Lava (Episodes TBA) ** Infinity (Episodes TBA) * Ultraman Griffon (Secondary) ** Griffon (Episodes 1,3-8) ** Dragon (Episodes 3,6) ** Pegasus (4,6-8) ** Mermaid (Episodes 5,6) ** Phoenix (Episodes TBA) ** Legendary (Episodes TBA) * Ultraman Orpheus (Tertiary) ** Normal (Episodes 1,6-8) ** Io (Episodes 8) Others * Ultraman Diamond (Episodes TBA) ** Ice (Episodes TBA) ** Thunder (Episodes TBA) ** Light (Episodes TBA) ** Ruby Armor (Episodes TBA) ** Sapphire Armor (Episodes TBA) ** Emerald Armor (Episodes TBA) ** Ultimate Armor (Episodes TBA) * Ultraman Parzival (Episodes TBA) * Ultraman Sun (Episodes TBA) * Ultraman Emerald (Episodes TBA) * Ultraman Big Bang (Episodes TBA) ** Corona (Episodes TBA) ** Luna (Episodes TBA) ** Eclipse (Episodes TBA) * Ultraman Ghost (Episodes TBA) ** Spirit (Episodes TBA) ** Specter (Episodes TBA) ** Necrom (Episodes TBA) * Ultraman Poseidon (Episodes TBA) * Ultraman Wolf (Episodes TBA) * Ultraman Izanagi (Episode 6) * Ultraman Taro (Episodes 1,6) * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 1) * Father of Ultra (Episodes 1,7,8) * Mother of Ultra (Episodes 1,7,8) * Ultraseven (Episode 1) * Ultraman Zero (Episodes 1,7,8) ** Normal (Episodes 1,7,8) ** Strong-Corona (Episode 8) ** Luna-Miracle (Episode 8) * Ultraman Great (Episode 2) * Jean-Nine (Episodes 7,8) * Mirror Knight (Episodes 7,8) * Gridman (Episodes 5-8) ** Normal (Episodes 5,8) ** Dark (Episodes 6-8) *** Max (Episode 8) *** Buster (Episode 8) *** Sky (Episode 8) * Ultraman Geed (Episode 8) * Ultraman Rosso (Episode 8) * Ultraman Blu (Episode 8) * Ultrawoman Grigio (Episode 8) Villains * Ultraman Apocalypse (Episodes 3-8) Kaiju * Fire Golza (Episode 1) * Degunja (Episode 2) * Dark Galberos (Episode 3) * Gubila (Episode 4) * EX Red King (Episodes 4-8) * Demagorg (Episode 5) * Antlar (Episode 6) * Gomora (Episode 6) * Telesdon (Episode 6) Good * IceKing (Episodes 4-5,8) Seijins * Alien Mefilas (Episodes 3,4,6-8) * Kyrieloid (Episodes 3-8) Trivia * The lists of episodes and kaiju are incomplete because I'm still thinking how many episodes the series will have and which kaiju and maybe seijin will appear. * This is not my first story on a fan wiki. I do not know how many years ago, but I liked to visit a Sonic fan wiki. I created a story, but at the time I was a newbie in fanfiction and American grammar. * I didn't include Ultraman Ghidorah because he was very cringy. Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Felipexbox2